leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NeonSpotlight/NeonSpotlight's Guide to Editing: Patch time
I've decided to make this blog/guide because I noticed when V4.1 was released that a lot of people don't really know what to do wiki-wise when a patch is released. This guide will be an updated version of my previous Patchtime Checklist blog except more fleshed out. As with my New champions guide, this will be more of a checklist type guide, not an extensive how-to edit guide. For basic editing help please see my compendium of editorial knowledge blogs. In general * Patch page itself created * Patch updated, new patch added * Template:Current maintenance data updated New champions User blog:NeonSpotlight/NeonSpotlight's Guide to Editing: New champion releases New items Will be a separate blog Skins Patch 4.1 added 3 new skins: * * * Things that need to be done: * Splash and Loading arts uploaded properly ** Images can be found in your League of Legends folder by following League of Legends > RADS > Projects > lol_air_client > releases > 0.0.x.xx (the highest numbered one) > deploy > assets > images > champions ** Proper uploading policies can be found at MediaWiki:Uploadtext or at the top of * Champion's Skins/Trivia subpage galleries updated ** Diana/Skins ** Riven/Skins ** Tryndamere/Skins * Champion skin page updated, new skins added to lists * Template:New skins updated, new skins added, and old skins removed * Recall/Animations updated if new skins have unique recall animations Ward skins Patch 4.1 added 2 new ward skins: File:Wardskin 16.png| Banner of the Horse Ward (2014) File:Wardskin 17.png| Gong Ward (2014) Things that need to be done: * Ward#Skins updated, new ward skins added Summoner icons Patch 4.1 added 4 new summoner icons: ProfileIcon0603 Year of the Horse.png| ProfileIcon0604 Icon of the Lunar Goddess.png ProfileIcon0606 Icon of the Dragonblade.png| ProfileIcon0605 Icon of the Warring Kingdoms.png| Things that need to be done: * Summoner icon updated, new icons added Game mechanics ;Summoner's Rift Turrets * Outer turrets no longer gain bonus armor and magic resist for the first eight minutes of the game. * Top and middle lane outer turrets now have 20 damage reduction from champion basic attacks What needs to be done: * Turret updated Patch histories While not a separate part of the patch this is an often overlooked area of patch time. All changes to champions and items need to be reflected in their respective patch histories. Let's use Anivia as an example: ; * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1400 from 1100. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost changed to 70 at all ranks from . * ** Anivia now sees a proximity indicator while her ultimate is active. Patch histories can be broken down into 3 major parts: * Bold linked patch name - V4.1 * Thing being changed bulleted, Stats, General or ability name via Template:Ai ** Changes listed in an indented bullet, things like per rank changes encased in Template:Ap An example of what the edit should look like can be seen here Balance changes I've decided to group these all together under the blanket term "Balance changes." This will not be a how to editing guide but a checklist of what kind of changes need what pages edited. Keep in mind that in addition to the pages listed patch histories must also be updated. Champion stat changes Example: ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3 from . Pages: * Template:Data Riven, replace Riven with any other champion name to get their corresponding page * Attack damage must be checked to see if this affected the highest/lowest chart Crowd control changes Example: ; * ** Stun duration reduced to from at all levels. Pages: * Annie * Crowd control/Action modifier, this page is for stuns, knockups, silences, suppressions, taunts and fears ** Crowd control/Movement modifier, this page is for knockbacks, pulls, snares and slows Item stat changes Example: ; * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 20%. Pages: * Health * Healing * Cooldown reduction * Magic resistance * Health regeneration All statistic pages that an item is on have to be updated whenever any stat or the gold cost on an item is changed. Ability stat changes Example: ; * ** Channeling now begins instantly rather than after seconds. ** Total duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Healing per second increased to from . ** Total heal increased to from . Page: * Healing ** Healing amount, healing duration and the ability ratios need to be updated. Movement modifier does not need to be updated because the knockback has not changed and that's the only thing listed on that page. List of stat pages This is a list of pages that need updating when an ability or an itemwith the stat is changed or is changed to now include the stat. * Ability power * Shield * Armor penetration * Armor * Attack speed * Aura * Blink * Cooldown reduction * Critical strike * Damage over time * Dash * Health regeneration * Health * Life steal * Mana regeneration * Mana * Movement speed * On-hit effect * Spell vamp * True damage Category:Blog posts